Un nuevo comienzo
by nath-josh-14
Summary: Mercedes y kurt terminan con sus respectivos novios ¿Se darán la oportunidad de empezar algo que nunca ocurrió?
1. Chapter 1

**Narra Kurt**

**Un par de horas desde que el mundo que conocía se vino abajo, estoy siendo desmesurado con mis palabras, pero realmente estoy dolido. todo es mi culpa.**

**-¿Kurt estas despierto?-dijo Finn golpeando la puerta**

**-¿Qué quieres?- dije desanimado**

**-quiero saber que te pasa, llevas 2 horas encerrado-dijo preocupado**

**-nada Hudson, solo déjame….-dije susurrando**

**-si quieres hablar Hummel, sabes perfectamente donde me encuentro-dijo Finn, luego sentí sus pasos bajando la escalera**

**Profundizando mas en mi problema, esta tarde encontré a mi novio besando a alguien que se decía mi ¿amiga? No jugaban a la bendita botella…no había escusa…me trague mi orgullo, seguí caminando hasta una de las sillas mas alejadas, un gran nudo se formo en mi garganta, creía que las lagrimas comenzarían a caer, por el contrario mi cerebro ignoro todo el dolor, me quede a contemplar como seguía el espectáculo. Cuando realmente notaron mi presencia, Blaine se acerco para tratar de explicar de que se trataba. En mi faz se situó la mas hipócrita de las sonrisas, termine por explicar que no importaba, que no soy nadie para intervenir en el destino de una persona, que dejaría de estorbarle.**

**Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar sacándome de mis recuerdos.**

**-¿si?-dije sonriendo al ver quien llamaba**

**-¿Kurt que paso esta tarde contigo? Lamento la hora de mi llamada….pero Salí con mis padres y no me había dado tiempo de llamarte**

**-Nada querida nada-dije dulcemente(y aquí va de nuevo mi culpa)**

**-Kurt te conozco… ¿que pasa? ¿hay algo malo con tu padre? ¿Blaine?-dijo preocupada**

**-podremos dejarlo solo así por el momento…..es tarde querida y quiero dormir-dije fríamente**

**-¿ prometes contármelo mañana?-dijo dulcemente**

**-no lo se preciosa…creo que es tarde y no debes preocuparte por mis tonterías…-dije calmadamente**

**-si debo…bueno Kurt convérsalo con tu almohada…si ella te lo permite, mañana me confiesas que diablos te pasa-dijo presurosa**

**-OK, buenas noches preciosa, espero que sueñes con los angelitos.**

**-gracias Kurt espero que tu cabeza se aclare.**

**Fin llamada.**

**Por que tiene que ser tan linda…¿No ve todo el daño que le he causado?...Sigue siendo la dulce chica de siempre. Ella es el rayo de luz que le faltaba a mi oscura y fría noche…Al poco rato caí en los brazos de Morfeo.**

…

**POV Mercedes**

**Por la noche me di muchas vueltas en la cama…me preocupa Kurt se vei tan extraño ayer en el club…Bueno a dejar de preocuparse esta diva de alistarse para la escuela. Me levante de mi cama y me di una ducha de agua caliente, esa es mi debilidad, con ellas siento que olvido todo, Me vestí con mi atuendo ya aprobado. Desenrede mi cabellera, baje a tomar desayuno, nada mas simple que jugo natural y unas rebanadas de pan para comenzar bien el día. Subí a mi auto y maneje asía la escuela. Kurt estaba ahí junto a Finn…Me sorprendió su apariencia, llevaba unos jeans negros, una remera en el mismo color, unas viejas zapatillas de lona, y una bella sudadera con estampado de Mickey Mouse zombie.**

**-Hey Kurt-dije colocando la alarma a mi bebe y acercándome a el**

**-Hey Mercy-dijo el con voz melancólica.**

**-¿tu ropa se quedo en la tintorería chico blanco?-dije sonriendo**

**-no…desidia probar algo nuevo...no puedo evitar comentar que te vez hermosa como siempre-dijo sonriendo**

**-Gracias, pero no cambies tema ¿Me contaras que pasa contigo?-dije intrigada**

**-creo que hay que entrar ya es tarde –dijo tomando mi mano**

**-y aquí vamos otra vez-dije agobiada**

**-lo lamento…te prometo que me daré el valor para decirte lo que pasa…pero ya te darás cuenta por ti misma…bueno, eso creo.**

**-BEBE-dijo alguien detrás de mi**

**-Anthony-dije sonriendo**

**-preciosa ¿como te encuentras?-dijo mi novio sonriendo**

**-Mercedes los dejo…nos vemos en el almuerzo…-dijo Kurt para luego irse**

**-estoy bien bebe pero Kurt es el que está mal…-dije preocupada**

**-¿pero realmente no sabes que le pasa a Hummel?**

**-no bebe no…..**

**Anthony beso mi frente al verme tan preocupada, a los segundos sonó el estúpido timbre…Malditas matemáticas…**

…

**POV Kurt Luego de escapar del interrogatorio de Mercedes, me dirigí a mi salón donde me correspondía clase de biología….el profesor me interrogo un par de veces y como no conteste nada,ni colocaba atención en clase decidió sacarme del salón, mandándome donde Figgins. El director solo me dijo que no lo repitiese, para mi siguiente clase, Finn, Puck y yo nos largamos a la enfermería a dormir… las demás horas deambulábamos entre los pasillos de la biblioteca y los cómodos asientos del auditorio.**

**-¿Qué tal la experiencia Hummel?**

**-¿sabes? Me divertí hoy…**

**-claro amigo, tu recuerdas cada cosa que pasan en clase, en cambio nosotros..-dijo Finn sonriendo**

**-hay Finn no seas niña…sabes que conseguimos de una o otra manera las respuestas de los exámenes**

**-¿irán a glee?-dije cambiando de tema**

**-si no vamos el señor Shue nos bajara las calificaciones en español así que….-dijo puck frunciendo el ceño**

**-díganle que fui a ayudar a mi padre con el taller-dije sin ganas**

**Oh maldita sea, olvide que debía ver a mercedes en el almuerzo…Creo que dormir unas cuantas horas escolares me atontaron bastante…**

**-adiós chicos-dije despidiéndome, tome mi teléfono y marque a mercedes…espero que no este molesta… Vez Hummel arruinando todo otra vez…**

**-¿que pasa?-dijo mercedes por el otro lado de la línea**

**-lo lamento-dije susurrando**

**-basta de sufrir Hummel, no lo lamentes…¿Dónde te metiste bobito?-dijo con cariño**

**-me perdí con Puck y Finn-dije riendo**

**-así que malas juntas con tu hermano mayor-dijo riendo**

**-si….eso parece –dije riendo-mercedes ¿cuando podremos vernos?**

**-¿no vendrás a glee?-dijo intrigada **

**-considero como bloqueado por un tiempo glee…-dije serio**

**-ok, ¿te parece que vallamos de compras mañana?-dijo entusiasmada **

**-Quiero verte mañana…pero no me figuro mentalmente tu yo y un centro comercial-dije serio**

**-¿entonces?-dijo seria **

**-¿te parece solo un tu un yo y un a solas?-dije esperando un si por respuesta.**

**_Esta es mi primera historia Kurtcedes ¿Que les pareció? dejen Review porfiss _**


	2. Chapter 2

-claro Kurt-dijo suavemente.

Nos vemos mañana preciosa-dije cortando la llamada.

Salí de McKynley, me dirigí a mi camioneta y fui camino al taller de papá, lo ayude con un par de autos y luego volvimos a casa, le platique que al día siguiente saldría con Mercedes, se alegro de escuchar aquello, según el me encuentro de manera extraña de hace algunos días .¿acaso no tiene razón?

…

Narra Mercedes

Luego de que Kurt cortara la llamada, me dirigí al club glee, la hora estuvo muy aburrida, si no fuese por las peleas entre Quinn y Rachel, me quedaría dormida. Regrese sin novedad a casa…Mamá tenia una sorpresa para mi hoy, Marie y Stephen estaban en casa.

-azúcar morena-exclamaron mis hermanos al unisonó para luego atraparme entre sus grandes brazos.

-marie,phen,me asfixian-dije casi sin respirar

-chicos suelten a su hermana-dijo papá entrando a casa

-mira si estas preciosa mercedes-dijo Stephen sonriendo

-toda la razón…¿no habrá un novio?-dijo Marie sonriendo

Me sonroje al instante.

- Anthony, es un buen chico, su padre es colega mío-dijo papá calmado

-y que paso con ese tal ¿Hummel?-dijo Marie curiosamente

-es mi mejor amigo…-dije bajando la mirada

-o ya veo…pero cuéntame de Anthony-dijo con dulzura Marie

Después de platicar un par de horas con mis hermanos junto a mis padres, decidí subir a dormir. Cerré mis ojos, y recibí el ultimo mensaje de hoy.

BUENAS NOCHES BEBE, RECUERDA QUE TE AMO.-Anthony

¿Quién no lo amaría?...

…

Pov Kurt

Estábamos cenando cuando llego Finn.

-Hey familia dijo Finn abriendo la puerta

-hijo, ¿Qué son estas horas de llegar a casa? dijo Carole un poco alterada

-fui a la casa de Rachel, no te enfades…-dijo Finn sonriendo

-¿Qué tal glee Hudson?-dije sonriéndole

-Amigo no te perdiste de nada, Rachel discutió como siempre con Quinn, el señor Shue nos hizo cantar cosas de su repertorio, y eso…

-me imagino que el señor Shue mando a las chicas donde Figgins-dije desganado

-si…-dijo haciendo una mueca

-¿y por que fuiste a casa de Rachel?-pregunte sonriendo

-dijo que quería decirme algo…pero nunca dijo nada, ¿sabes algo?-dijo extrañado

-podría decirse que si…pero no pidas que haga el papel de novelista por que no lo soy, si es tu novia debería de revelarte las cosas que hace y deja de hacer, así que no me meto-dije sonriendole

-como que ya metiste la pata enano-dijo Finn revolviendo mis cabellos

-sabes que si estuviéramos en otras instancias estarías muerto frankenteen-dije amenazante

-que miedo enanillo-dijo Finn riendo

-¿sabes si la entrenadora Beiste ara juegos de prueba?-dije tímidamente

-creo…¿quieres volver a jugar?-dijo sonriendo

-no me aria nada de mal, aparte si quiero conseguir la chica que quiero necesito estar en forma-dije levantando una ceja

-¿chica?¿ Forma?¿ donde dejaste a Hummel?...Ya me lo extrañaba por la vestimenta…

-esta en un lugar mejor-dije guiñando el ojo-buenas noches a todos.

Subí las escaleras y me dirigí a mi habitación, me recosté cerrando los ojos, como un flash apareció la imagen de mercedes refugiada en mis brazos, luego de esas largas películas, a las cuales nunca prestábamos ni la mas mínima atención… Hummel te falta descanso, pronuncio una vocecilla en mi cabeza, si lo dicho no hubiera provenido de mi, estaría ahorcando a personas en este momento…Me quede dormido sobre la cama pensando en Mercedes…¿Qué seria yo sin aquella preciosidad?. Desperté agitado, me levante y me di una ducha fría, me vestí y baje a desayunar.

-Hey enano al fin llegas-dijo Finn sonriendo

-no te quejes, yo me duche, me vestí baje… tu aun sigues en pijama-dije serio

-tu eres el de la cita no yo-dijo sonriendo

-es una reunión de amigos, y nos quedaremos en su casa-dije sonriendo

-¿solos?-dijo levantando una ceja

-no te incumbe-dije sonrojándome

-uhiiii, Blaine debe estar decepcionado de ti, le vas a poner los cuernos con tu mejor amiga-dijo riendo

-Hudson primero Anderson no es nada ni tuyo ni mío segundo Mercedes no es segundo plato de nadie, así que vuelve a hablar de esa forma refiriéndote a ella y te juro que te tiro un diente-dije enfadado

-estaba bromeando enano, relájate-dijo sonriendo

-ok-dije mas tranquilo

-¿Qué onda con Blaine?¿terminaron?-dijo confundido

-Finn-dije gritando

-ok-dijo Finn enfocándose en su cereal.

-¿Qué hora es?-pregunte relajado

-van a ser las 10-dijo serio

-ok…¿Carole y mi padre salieron no es cierto?-dije sonriendo

-si Kurt…-el sonrió

-Finn voy a ver que puedo comprarle a Mercy-dije

-te acompaño?-dijo curioso

-no te preocupes Finn no me voy a demorar nada.-le dije y Salí de casa.

…

Narra Mercedes

Mi madre me despertó temprano, me di mi ducha, me vestí con el conjunto ya elegido, planche mi cabello, y nos dirigimos al centro de la ciudad. Acompañe a mi madre a un par de tramites, pero cuando realmente se fijo en mi falta de interés, me permitió ir a pasear al centro comercial. recorrí mis tiendas favoritas y al ver que no había nada nuevo que llamara mi atención deambule por los demás apartamentos, hasta que luego de un rato visualice una cara conocida, Anthony, llevaba a una chica de la mano. Tranquila decía suavemente mi sentido común, puede ser su prima, su hermana, el pánico descendió por unos segundos hasta que…

**_Segundo cap ¿les gusta? dejen reviews porfiss-NATH :D_**


	3. Chapter 3

Mi madre apoyo su mano en mi, para demostrarme que se encontraba a mi lado, me gire para ver su rostro, pero en el que volví a voltearme asía Anthony, el besaba a la chica a su lado.

-¿Está todo bien?-dijo mamá preocupada

-si-dije sonriendo, quería que mamá me sacase lo mas rápido de ese lugar, me sentía devastada, ¿Quién será la engañada ? ¿ella?¿yo? .preferí no darle más vueltas al tema, y subí al auto en silencio…Me pase medio día en mi habitación, no baje a comer, estaba solo sentada en la cama mirando la nada.

-¿permiso?-dijo el dueño de unos ojos azules asomando su cabeza por la puerta

-pasa-dije desganada

-que pasa bombón-dijo con ternura

-Anthony me engaña…-dije bajando la mirada

-somos 2 los corazones solitarios, Berry es la única que posee pretendientes por doquier-dijo sonriendo

-no me hace gracia Hummel-dije mirando hacia abajo

-wow de verdad estas triste, preciosa, sabes que me encanta cuando pronuncias por eso labios mi nombre así que no lo cambies ¿sí?-dijo levantando mi mentón

-eres un bobito-dije sonriendo

-lo sé , lo sé-dijo sonriendo

-pero ¿corazón solitario?-dije intrigada

-termino todo con Anderson-dijo calmado

-¿Por qué?-dije exaltada

-por estar besando a Berry, pero que mas da son idénticos-dijo desganado

-¿enserio?-dije incrédula

-¿crees que te miento preciosa?, lo que más me entristece es que Finn no tiene ni la más remota idea que su novia lo engaña con el ex de su hermano-dijo calmado

-no vas a ser tan cruel de decirle nada, tu estas encubriendo a Rachel-dije seria

-que quieres que haga, piedad por favor me sentare a cenar junto a el esta noche y le diré ¨Finn abre los ojos tu noviecita tiene juntas acaloradas con el señor Anderson¨-dijo serio

-Kurt tampoco seas tan sutil, deberían ponerte en los hospitales anunciando la muerte de los pacientes…-dije sarcásticamente

-preciosa es solo un decir, a frankenteen hay que tratarlo con cuidado-dijo sonriendo

-bueno Kurt…-dije bajando nuevamente la mirada

Nos quedamos un tiempo en silencio con Kurt el solo me observaba atentamente.

-preciosa, ¿recuerdas que días es hoy?-dijo el con ternura

-¿sábado? da…-dije riendo

-hoy es el día de nuestro aniversario preciosa-dijo sonriendo

-creo que eso se había terminado desde que conociste a Anderson…-dije mirándolo con tristeza

-¿por qué dices eso querida?-dijo extrañado

-pues porque el día en que te infiltraste en Dalton era nuestro aniversario…-dije tristemente

-lo lamento tanto mercedes…-dijo el con tristeza

-no Kurt no lo lamentes-dije seria

-por esas cosas pienso que soy la persona más estúpida del planeta. vida te deje por estar en la novena nube, de un momento a otro, caí del cielo y hoy llueve sobre mi cabeza, pero ¿sabes? Te veo a ti, te veo a ti y veo todo lo que necesito, calma, fuerza, alegría. vida no sería nada sin ti, tu eres mi rayito de sol, tu eres mi mañana, y mi para siempre-dijo el apoyando su frente sobre la mía

Una lagrima recorrió mi mejilla…si el supiese que aun lo amo…

POV Kurt

Observaba a mi mejor amiga tan triste, seque la lagrima que se deslizaba por su mejilla, le acaricie el rostro por unos segundo, bese su frente y tome su mano.

-querida tu madre me dijo antes de entrar que no habías probado bocado alguno, así que ahora bajaremos y te dejaras consentir por el chef Hummel.

-gracias Kurt, pero no tengo hambre…-dijo mercedes bajando la mirada

-vamos querida, te prometo cocinar lo que más te guste, tu creas el menú, yo preparo, tu disfrutas-dije sonriéndole

-bueno-dijo tomando mi mano

-quiero comer algo que lleve arroz-dijo sonriendo

-manos a la obra-dije tomando un delantal y atándolo a mi cintura

Fui a la nevera y saque un par de piezas de pollo ,me lave las manos, las condimente, las coloque en placa y las lleve al horno, me volví a lavar las manos, tome el arroz lo dispuse en una p cacerola, mientras que todo se cocinaba mercedes me veía desde una de las sillas dispuestas en el comedor.

-te vez divertido cocinando Kurt-dijo sonriendo

-lo estoy-dije sonriendo

Luego de 20 minutos abrí el horno, con un guante retire la placa, el arroz también se encontraba listo, me lave otra vez las manos, tome un bello plato, distribuí todos los ingredientes en el y lo serví junto con una copa de jugo de naranja recién exprimido.

-wow Kurt se ve tan sabroso, y esta preparado con tanto amor que me da pena comérmelo-dijo alegre

-vamos preciosa, pruébalo-dije sonriendo

-esta exquisito Kurt-dijo mercedes luego de probar el primer bocado de mi plato.

Me quede como bobo mirándola mientras comía, al terminar me dio las gracias.

-¿quieres comer postre?-dije suspirando

-lo siento Kurt pero estoy satisfecha-dijo mercedes sonriendo

-bueno preciosa-dije sonriendo

-y ahora que hacemos-dijo ansiosa

-lo que quiero hacer ahora es entregarte esto, si fui un idiota por un tiempo, lo menos que puedo hacer es compensarte por no mandarme lejos.-dije sacando una caja de terciopelo azul de mi bolsillo, que fue depositada en las manos de mercedes.

-¿Qué es Kurt?-dijo ansiosa

-ábrelo preciosa-dije calmado

Abrió lentamente la caja y saco del interior el bello brazalete de plata, que había comprado esta mañana para ella.

-te gusto, mande a grabar un por siempre tuyo al reverso-dije sonriéndole

-me encanto ,Kurt, esta precioso, no deberías de haberte molestado-dijo mirándome con dulzura

-no tan bella como tú, ¿Cómo que molestarme? Vida te debo 1000 regalos-dije acariciando su mejilla

-eres un bobito…¿así que por siempre mío?-dijo sonriendo

-¿que no es así?-dije arqueando una ceja

-no lo se-dijo ella mirando asía otro lado

-yo si lo creo, te conozco desde jardín de infantes y pues desde siempre hemos sido amigos, lamento que allá cambiado por alguien, ¿me perdonas hermosa?-dije sonriéndole

-yo,yo…

**_El tercer cap ¿le gusto? porfiss comenten-Nath_**


	4. Chapter 4

No se que decir, Kurt me dejas sin aliento…si te dijese que no te eh perdonado me estaría mintiendo y te estaría mintiendo-dijo bajando la mirada

-gracias Mercedes, no sabes cuanto significa para mi, que todo este bien entre nosotros-dije acariciando su mejilla

POV MERCEDES

Mantuve por unos minutos la mirada baja, no quería quedar hipnotizada por esos malditos ojos azules, que me miran con suma ternura, ¿Por qué me hace esto?¿que no sabe acaso que es mi kriptonita ?,no tengo manera de ignorarle, no tengo manera de alejarle.

-Kurt es tarde y debes regresar a tu casa-dije levantando levemente la mirada

-lo se, lo se, pero no quiero irme-dijo sonriendo

-pero debes, Carole y Burt se preocuparan-dije calmada

-piedad vida, no tengo 3 años, se manejar, vine en mi auto, tengo celular-dijo sonriendo y acercando su rostro un poco mas a mi

-Kurt por favor-dije casi rogando

Ahora mas que nunca me parece un extraño peligroso, se que le conozco desde siempre, pero tengo miedo a volver a salir herida, ya hemos jugado una vez a esto, no quiero terminar con el corazón roto otra vez.

-te amo-dijo besando mi frente

Senti un golpe eléctrico recorriendo mi cuerpo, quería hablar, pero mi boca no emitía sonido alguno

-nos vemos-dijo Kurt

-nos vemos-formule tartamudeando

Kurt cerró la puerta detrás de el, a los segundos se sintió su auto partir, subí las escaleras, y me encerré en mi cuarto, me coloque mi pijama, y me introduje en la cama, todas las cosas de hoy daban vuelta por mi cabeza, y de un momento a otro se cerraron mis ojos y a mis sueños cedí.

Al día siguiente, Betty me saco de mi sueño ¿Quién es Betty? Mi pequeña prima de 5 años.

-Hey cedes-decía mientras tomaba mi mano

-Betty, no podías haber esperado cinco minutos, solo cinco minutos-dije fastidiada

-¿Qué soñabas mercedes?-dijo con ternura

-pues yo era una dulce princesa, tenía mi bello castillo, y un valiente príncipe venia a mi rescate, pues un malvado villano me hacia sufrir –dije sonriendo

-que lindo sueño, ¿me cuentas lo que sigue?-dijo ansiosa

- llovía y su cabellera castaña se encontraba mojada por las brillantes lagrimas de las nubes, el cabalgaba en su brillante corcel, entraba al castillo y se enfrento al cruel villano derrotándolo, corrió hacia donde me encontraba, pero no pude saber que mas pasaba, mi preciosa prima la doncella Betty interrumpió y pues aquí estamos, en la realidad.

(No, en realidad ese no es mi sueño, soñaba que llegaba a McKinley ,Anthony llegaba a mi encuentro, me tomaba bruscamente del brazo, Kurt se apresuro hacia nosotros, y comenzó a discutir con Anthony hasta que logro golpearle, Anthony se indigno, y golpeo de vuelta a kurt, pero este le propino un golpe mas fuerte en la cabeza, pues lo aturdía, me tomaba de la mano y me pedía que nos fuésemos, Betty llego en el momento donde llegábamos a la oficina de Figgins)

-que lindo sueño mercedes, me imagino que tu príncipe debe de haber sido muy apuesto-dijo la pequeña sonriendo

-si,el príncipe y el villano eran muy lindos…-dije figurándome mentalmente a Kurt y a Anthony

-y los conoces-dijo sonriendo

-si-dije de inmediato

-¿los conozco?-pregunto sonriendo

-si-dije sonriendole

-el único de tus amigos, que parece príncipe es ese tal ¿Kart?¿Kurt?, es lindo, tierno, de seguro el villano era el chico con cabello extraño-dijo riendo

-es Kurt…pero puck no tiene nada que ver en mi sueño-dije extrañada

-el es el único con cara de niño malo…-dijo la pequeña mirando así el piso

-bueno, bueno, pequeña no importa-dije sonriéndole

-¿me cuentas mas historias?-dijo ansiosa

-al levantarme ¿bueno?-dije sonriendo

-ok-dijo la pequeña y se fue

Me levante, duche y cambie, arme mi cuarto, y la pequeña volvió a entras, me dedique la mañana entera a contarle lindas historias, llego la hora de comer, Salí a dar un paseo con ella a la tarde, cenamos, mis tíos y Betty se fueron, me coloque mi pijama y de vuelta a dormir..

POV KURT

Mi cabeza se encontraba tan revuelta, estuve a una paso de sus labios, y Dios me siento tan frustrado, Salí de casa de Mercedes, me subí a mi camioneta, y conduje de camino a casa, Finn y Rachel me recibieron al entrar.

-Hey amigo que has hecho con tu día –dijo Finn sonriendo

-Muchas cosas Finn, ni te imaginas-dije a medio sonreír, mire a Rachel, pero ella inmediatamente alejó la mirada

-¿Qué pasa Rachel?-dijo Finn extrañado

-no te has dado cuenta que cuando los animales sienten culpa, se vuelven falderos con unos, y esquivos con otros-dije mirando con odio a Rachel

-Kurt sabes algo que yo no sepa-dijo Finn serio

-pregúntaselo a Rachel ella sabe perfectamente de que hablo-dije sonriendo hipócritamente

-¿Qué sucede Rachel?¿a qué se refiere Kurt?-dijo Finn subiendo el tono de voz

-Finn yo, yo…-dijo Rachel tartamudeando

-vamos dile la verdad-dije subiendo el tono de voz

**_Cuarto cap ¿les gusto? pliss comenten Finn necesita saber la verdad -NATH_**


	5. Chapter 5

-Finn lo siento-dijo Rachel rompiendo a llorar

-¿por qué lo sientes amor?-dijo Finn con dulzura

-porque te engañe Finn, llevo saliendo unas semanas con Blaine.-dijo Rachel entre llanto

-¿Que tu qué?¿de hace cuanto lo sabes Hummel?-dijo Finn enfadado

-El jueves me entere, y no te enfades, si te decía que tu noviecita te estaba engañando con Anderson no me hubieras creído, así que preferí que ella te expusiese , al no ver reacción, este es el resultado-dije calmado

-Finn, yo, yo-volvió a formular Rachel entre llanto

-Así que todos juegan con el pobre Hudson, maldita sea-dijo Finn gritando y pateando cosas

-Finn cálmate-dije tocando su hombro

-¿Por qué quieres que me calme Kurt?, tu también deberías de estar enfadado, ¿Por qué no lo estás?-dijo Finn gritando

-porque me di cuenta que he estado ciego, por eso-dije tranquilo

-no te comprendo, adiós Berry no tienes nada que ver con nosotros-dijo Finn reprimiendo el llanto

La noche fue larga, Finn estaba destruido, lloro y patio a mas no poder, realmente ama a Rachel, Carole estaba muy triste por el. Mas o menos a las 4 am pudo quedarse dormido, y con eso volvió la tranquilidad a casa, yo me quede dormido tras eso, solo coloque mi cabeza en la almohada, mis ojos se cerraron, y fui nuevamente recibido por las manos de Morfeo. Al día siguiente, me duche y me vestí con algo cómodo, baje las escaleras y en la mesa se encontraba Finn se veía mucho mas tranquilo, eso me alegraba mucho.

-Hey enano ¿Qué tal tu noche?-dijo alegre

-¿noche? por tu causa dormí solo 5 horas Frankenteen-dije sonriendo

-lo lamento amigo, tu sabes, el amor-dijo Finn melancólicamente

-vamos que diría Puck si te viera así-dije burlandome

-dudo que se encuentre despierto, y si lo esta debe de estar siendo perturbado por su madre-dijo sonriendo

-¿a que no se ven lindos Burt?-dijo Carole sonriendo bajando las escaleras

-Carole, lo dices como si fueran unos pequeños-dijo mi padre sonriendo

-buenos días, tomen asiento, en unos segundos tendré listos sus desayunos-dije levantándome del lado de Finn dirigiéndome a la cocina.

Café con tostadas para Carole, cereales especiales para Finn, y jugo de naranja con tostadas para mi padre y para lleve todo a la mesa, desayunamos y platicamos por bastante tiempo. Al terminar Finn y yo subimos a su cuarto, pasamos horas jugando en su consola de videojuegos. llego la hora de comer, y todo de nuevo probada y sentamos a reposar en el sillón, no pasaron mas de 5 minutos y Finn recibió un texto de Puck

Hey Frankenteen, se reporta Puckzilla, quiero ir a cantar al club esta noche, ya sabes mi mamá necesita un poco mas de dinero , pero eso no quita la diversión, cervezas, chicas lindas, y paga ¿te unes? pd: pregúntale a Hummel

-Hey Hummel Puck pregunta si quieres ir al club junto a nosotros esta noche-dijo Finn sonriendo

-Mañana hay escuela-dije sonriendo

-¿y el tema es?-dijo Finn riendo

-vamos-dije sonriendo

Finn le contesto al instante con nuestra respuesta, Puck nos volvió a contestar que nos esperaría a la 1 am fuera del taller de mi padre.

-Hey Hummel, ¿Burt no había reparado 2 motocicletas?-dijo Finn entusiasmado

-¿quieres las llaves?-dije sonriéndole

-donde vamos no se ven muchos autos que digamos-dijo Finn sonriendo

-bueno, bueno, yo consigo las llaves…-dije tranquilo

POV Mercedes

Me desperté muy temprano, y es injusto pues mis sueños fueron hermosos, ¿culpable del termino de mi bella utopía? Berry.

-mercedes-dijo entrando a mi cuarto, las lagrimas estaban por caer de sus ojos, era uno de sus teatros para conseguir un solo, o una cosa terrible le había pasado

-¿que pasa Berry?-dije sentándome en mi lecho, Berry también acaparo lugar en mi cama.

-rompí el corazón de Finn, y me siento arrepentida-dijo Rachel restregándose los ojos

De un momento a otro recordé las palabras de Kurt.

-Kurt me lo conto todo-dije calmada pero fría

-ya veo Kurt debe de haberme destrozado ¿le hice mucho daño?-dijo preocupada

-no, en realidad estaba súper calmado cuando me conto la noticia, yo creí que era una broma.-dije sonriéndole

-Ayer fue tan cruel-dijo Rachel cubriéndose con las manos el rostro

-Rachel, tiene razón para haberlo sido y lo sabes perfectamente, quien hace algo se atiene a las consecuencias-dije un poco fastidiada

-lo se…-dijo ella murmurando y bajando la mirada

-vamos Barbra, no te vas a quedar así toda triste, Finn lo va a superar-dije sonriendo

-el problema no es el, el problema soy yo, tu sabes que lo amo-dijo cabizbaja

-busca una canción y díselo-dije sonriéndole

-no encuentras historia repetida, esta muy trillado para mi-dijo riendo

-dale un giro, no lo vuelvas a hacer, no lo engañes mas, así te funcionara –dije riendo

Pasamos mucho rato con Berry buscando la canción adecuada, comimos pues mis padres habían salido, transcurrió la tarde como si fuéramos pequeñas niñas, entre cantos y risas .Al ponerse el sol Berry volvió a su hogar .Me recosté sobre mi cama con mi pijama previamente puesto, sonreí al ver mi teléfono, en el había una foto de Kurt…lo lamento por mi misma, pero aquí voy otra vez…

POV Kurt:

Mientras se ponía el sol Finn y yo teníamos una misión suicida en la habitación de nuestros padres. Finn vigilaba la entrada, mientras que yo buscaba las llaves de las motocicletas en una gaveta. Luego de unos 5 minutos las encontré, Finn y yo salimos sin problemas de la habitación. Tras esto todo transcurrió rápido, nos pasamos el rato enfrente la consola, y cuando el reloj marco las 12,a cambiarse. Finn se coloco uno de sus pantalones de jeans, una playera azul y una chaqueta cortavientos en el mismo color ,en cambio yo me coloque unos jeans negros apretador, una camiseta blanca, y otras de mis preciadas sudaderas.

-¿listo Hummel?-dijo Finn sonriendo

-listo Hudson-dije saliendo de casa

-vámonos-dijo Finn cerrando

Nos subimos a mi camioneta nos dirigimos al taller, entramos dejamos mi camioneta estacionada, y sacamos nuestros nuevos vehículos, y luego de un rato …

_**Lamento mil la demora...no creo que sea el mejor capitulo pero bueno...e estado un poquito ocupada,pero enserio lo lamento...¿les gusto?-Nath**_


	6. Chapter 6

llego Puck, nos dirigimos al club, estaba llenísimo, desde afuera se podía captar un aroma de tabaco y alcohol inolvidable, no era desagradable, era atrayente y bastante embriagante. Al entrar una hermosa chica se encontraba en el escenario, cantaba acompañada de una guitarra, la canción que entonaba se llamaba just tonight de the pretty reckless

-Hey Hummel así que te llamo la atención Noelle-dijo puck apoyando su brazo en mi hombro para darme pequeñas palmadas en la espalda

-¿Noelle?-dije aun anonadado, sumamente perdido en la voz de la chica

-La belleza que se encuentra cantando-dijo Puck sonriendo

-Hey enano la chica no te conviene, aquel es su novio-Finn apuntaba a un grandulón, bastante poco agraciado, para variar muchos años mayor que la chica, llevaba una botella de cerveza barata casi vacía y trataba de sobrepasarse con una camarera

-es tan hermosa…-dije sonriendo atontado

-cuando termine de cantar y sea mi turno ve y habla con ella-dijo puck sonriendo

-Puck, le va romper la cara, no le recomiendes que haga estupideces porque si le llega a pasar algo a Hummel, Burt me mata-dijo Finn preocupado

-Vamos Finn, si me acerco a la chica será para felicitarla, nada mas-dije sonriendo

De un momento a otro la chica termino su canción, recibió muchos aplausos, llegando el turno de Puck, saco su guitarra, se presento, comenzó a tocar los acordes de Sweet child of mine de guns N´roses. Sentí el maldito impulso de seguir a la chica con la hermosa voz, el vejete que se decía su amante, se levanto con su cerveza aun en la mano, intento besarla pero ella se negó, este soltó la botella y presiono con fuerza su mano sobre el brazo de la débil joven , le grito y la forzó a besarle, un par de chicos lograron separarlos, el guardia saco al agresor del recinto, la chica se encontraba cabizbaja, tímidamente me acerque a ella.

-¿quieres algo?¿te llevo a alguna parte? quería decirte que cantas hermoso, y que no mereces ser tratada de esa manera-dije siendo bastante molesto

-no necesito falsas atenciones, conozco a los chicos, se exactamente lo que quieres ,ya estoy harta, harta de sus halagos, yo no soy una cualquiera, si es que te acercas a mi por eso estas equivocado…-dijo seria y tristemente

-no, no me mal interpretes, solo quería prestarte apoyo, quieres sentarte conmigo a solo platicar, no estoy condicionando nada, no me mal interpretes-dije dulcemente

-confiare una vez mas…aquí vamos de nuevo-dijo ella susurrando, la tome de la mano dulcemente, ella dudo por un momento en tomarla, pero se decidió por acompañarme, la lleve a la mesa donde ya se encontraba Finn.

-Hola Noelle-dijo Finn sonriéndole

-Hola-dijo ella tristemente

-vamos anímate ¿quieres algo?-dije sonriéndole. Puck comenzó a tocar los acordes de don´t cry de guns n´ roses .no podía quitar mi mirada de Noelle, por desgracia ella derramo una lagrima, inmediatamente la borre de su rostro.

-¿realmente no quieres que te lleve a casa?-dije con ternura

-quiero irme-dijo susurrando

-vamos-dije sonriéndole

La chica me tomo de la mano le hice unas señas a Finn que lo esperaría en el taller de mi padre. Salimos del recinto y nos montamos en la motocicleta, la chica luego de colocarse el casco se aferro fuertemente a mi. no pedí ninguna indicación de donde llegaba su camino, llegamos a mi destino y nos bajamos de la motocicleta.

-¿Donde estamos?-dijo ella bastante inquieta

-¿Tienes miedo preciosa?-dije un poco sugerente

-estoy hablando enserio…¿Dónde estamos?-dijo seria

-estamos en el taller de mi padre, quiero que llegues en un vehículo un poco mas seguro, estamos aquí por mi auto-dije sonriéndole

La chica suspiro aliviada para luego sonreír con dulzura se veía bastante mas tranquila, nos subimos a mi auto.

seguí sus indicaciones, nos llevaron a un suburbio bastante refinado, me indico cual de todas era su casa, mas bien su mansión.

-Bueno, te agradezco un millón, se que tengo en alguien en quien confiar-dijo sonriendo

-cuando quieres preciosa dije sonriendo

Saco una servilleta de el bolsillo de sus pantalones Destroy y con su lápiz labial escribió algo en ella.

-llámame-dijo entregándome la pequeña servilleta, beso la comisura de mis labios y abandono rápidamente mi auto

Me devolví a el taller de mi padre ,Finn ya se encontraba ahí.

-Hey Hummel ganaste un beso, el carmesí de los labios de Noelle te sienta bien-dijo riendo Finn

-vamos Frankenteen, son las 3 am, si mi padre nos llega a oír estamos muertos-dije riendo

Nos subimos al auto cerrando todo previamente ,llegamos a casa sin hacer ruido y todo luego fue rápido, ni siquiera pude quitarme la ropa, me quede dormido desde el momento en el cual coloque la cabeza en la almohada.

Pov Mercedes

El despertador sonaba para avisarme que ya era hora de despertar, el sol ya se encontraba brillando en mi ventana. Me levante y me duche, me cambie y baje a tomar desayuno, papá se encontraba leyendo el periódico en la sala, me serví una taza de café, y unas tostadas, cuando menos lo pensé llegaba la hora de irse a la escuela, llegue como siempre 15 minutos antes de que tocasen el timbre. Anthony percibió mi presencia desde el pasillo

-Bebe-dijo con la dulzura patética que antes adoraba

Trate de disimular mi huida pero ninguno de mis amigos todavía llegaban.

-¿Por qué escapas?¿hay algo mal bebe?-dijo el sonriendo

-¿Donde te encontrabas el sábado por la mañana?-dije fríamente

-en el centro comercial…Mercedes yo…-dijo el chico tartamudeando

-¿quieres decirme lo que hacías?-dije sonriéndole

-yo estaba con una chica de la mano y luego la bese-dijo con la cabeza baja

-mírame a los ojos, repítelo-dije sonriéndole

-de verdad lo siento Mercedes, podrías perdonarme, yo no quería-dijo el mirándome fijamente

-claro no querías que me enterara…¿querías jugar conmigo y con ella no es cierto?-dije mirándolo fijamente a los ojos

-Mercedes yo…-dijo el chico agachando nuevamente la mirada

-tal vez este en esta escuela, tal vez la vea en la hora de matemáticas, tal vez en la de español…eres un cerdo Anthony, no quiero verte mas-dije mirándole a los ojos

-Mercedes te prometo no hacerlo mas, ¿no me lo puedes perdonar y comenzar todo otra vez?-dijo el serio

-¿no me escuchaste? ,no hay nada en tu ser que me diga que lo sientas Anthony-dije para salir corriendo

Pare tras un par de pasillos, me encontraba muy cerca de la entrada de la escuela, me sentía tan destruida no se como puede ser tan cínico, es un imbécil, maldito hipócrita…yo soy la mas boba por haber puesto mis ojos en el…de pronto sentí unas cálidas manos sobre mis hombros, reaccione y voltee.

**_Hi aquí estoy de nuevo ¿quien sera quien toca el hombro de cedes? ¿sera Anthony? ¿sera sue? ¿les gusto? dejen sus comentarios porfisss-Nath_**


	7. Chapter 7

-Hola querida-dijo sonriente Kurt

-Hey ¿Cómo hiciste eso?-dije algo asustada

-pase a tu lado y ignoraste mi presencia…te vez asustada y triste ¿Qué pasa Mercy?-dijo el chico tomando mi mentón para acarícialo dulcemente

-nada…nada…solo déjalo así…-dije separando su mano de mi rostro

-Mercedes que pasa…sabes que puedes confiar en mi ¿no es cierto?-pregunto un poco inquieto

-pues lo sabes…lo enfrente y todo a terminado… dije mientras una lagrima se escapaba y comenzaba a deslizarse suavemente por mi mejilla

-tranquila…todo va a pasar…el no te merece hermosa…-dijo mientras acariciaba mi rostro con dulzura

-¿me das un abrazo?-pregunte bajando la mirada

-sabes que te concedería todo lo que quisieses hermosa…-dijo sonriendo tiernamente…el timbre se escucho de fondo…

-maldito francés-dije a regañadientes

-Hey Hey no me maldigas mi clase favorita…cuando vallamos a Paris, y nos encontremos en la torre Eiffel…besare tus labios como no lo han hecho nunca tras ese día bendecirás la clase y el idioma por permitirnos ese hermoso momento…

-¿que tu me besaras en parís?-dije atónita

-pues podría ser… nadie sabe-dijo besando mi mejilla-creo que es hora de separarse. Kurt me sonrió con dulzura y me beso en la frente-nos vemos al almuerzo preciosa…Hay Mercedes…¿te dio acaso una esperanza?...es mejor que no te ilusiones y que te dirijas a clase…Me dirigí rápidamente al salón, vi entrar a clase a Anthony…Maldición había olvidado que la compartía con el…Mercedes solo entra no pasara nada malo…Hoy entregan exámenes… tendremos un poco de tiempo libre…espero que no se me acerque…Todos nos ubicamos y comenzó la clase.

Buenos días chicos entregare los exámenes así que poseen un poco de tiempo para platicar…¡NO QUIERO RUIDO!

-Señorita Bathurst podría ocupar este momento para lograr que mi novia me perdone-dijo Anthony levantándose de su asiento

-Señor Rashad posee 15 minutos para convencer a la señorita de sus sueños que aun sigue enamorado de ella-dijo la señorita Bathurst con autoridad

Me ruborice al instante…Anthony giro hacia mi y me miro con esos hermosos ojos marrones…Dios que digo yo me encuentro muy dolida…

-Mercedes…Yo no pensé en lo que asía…Te amo…Te amo mas de lo que he amado a alguien…Tu eres mi chica. Bebe…Créeme que lo que voy a hacer a continuación nunca lo he hecho antes…Si me avergüenzo con todos aquí mirándonos es porque realmente te amo…Se que esto no es muy de tu gusto...Pero si funciona, prometo repetirlo cuantas veces quieras…Pero en privado…

Anthony se me acercó y tomo mi mano mirándome a los ojos y comenzó a entonar

¨ Broken hearts and last goodbyes, restless but lullabies, helps to make this pain go away, I realize I let You down, told You that I´d be around, I´m building up the strength just to say…I´m sorry for breaking all the promises that I wasn´t around to keep¨… Al terminar de cantar, todos aplaudieron, me sonrió y me levanto la mano.

-Señorita Jones por favor ¿podría perdonarme?, vio lo que hice por usted…ahora ¿podrías negar que te amo?-dijo el chico mirándome con dulzura

-Anthony yo…yo te agradezco por la canción y por las palabras pero…-dije para ser interrumpida por el

-Bebe no me hagas esto…dime que me perdonas-dijo suplicando

-pero quisiera decirte que no te he dejado de amar pero si dañaste mi confianza… tendré que pensarlo…-dije un poco cabizbaja

-pero Mercedes…-dijo el chico con evidente tristeza

-Anthony solo déjalo así por un tiempo…te comunicare mi decisión cuando la allá tomado-dije suavemente para que Anthony retornara a su asiento

Bueno chicos tras escuchar la hermosa balada y el continuara de esta novela romántica, entregare los exámenes…

Mi mañana se mantuvo atareada..obtuve una buena calificación en el examen, pero no podía dejar de pensar en Anthony…en su melodiosa voz…en la pasión que se desprendía de su cuerpo al cantar…Dios se que estaré equivocada si le doy otra oportunidad pero… Lo quiero a mi lado…¡NO Mercedes! Los Jones nunca tropiezan con la misma piedra dos veces…Eres un chiste sentido común…cuantas veces he caído en los ojos de Hummel…Hablando de Hummel es hora del almuerzo…

Fin pov Mercedes

Pov Kurt

¡Gracias!... Por fin receso mi estomago ruge…Me sonreí a mi mismo al recordar que debía comer junto a Mercy…Es bastante extraño…me siento feliz de su quiebre con Anthony…Dios yo la quiero solo para mi…pero no lo demuestro cuando texteo a Noelle en la clase de geografía…por cierto saldré con ella el fin de semana…

-Hey Mercedes ¿Qué tal todo? ¿Cómo te fue en el examen vida?-dije mientras la abordaba frente a el despacho de la cafetería…

-pues lo aprobé con un 10 ¿Qué esperabas de mi Hummel?-dijo la chica sonriendo y enarcando una ceja

-pues lo mejor obviamente preciosa-dije sonriéndole

-mmm con respecto al día…hasta ahora lo mas interesante a sido la declaración de perdón musical por parte de Anthony Jonas-dijo sonando un poco despreocupada

-¿te dedico una canción? ¿de los Jonas?-dije bastante atónito

-si…con toda mi clase de francés contemplándonos-dijo un poco sonrosada

-¿y tu que le dijiste Mercedes?¿ Lo perdonaste?-dije lastimosamente…sentí una onda punzada en mi pecho

-le dije que lo pensaría kurt…lo pensaría-dijo mientras escogía sus últimos aperitivos y poniéndolos en su bandeja

-creo que deberías darle una oportunidad…-dije por lo bajo

-kurt por favor no me aconsejes esas cosas…tu no le diste una nueva oportunidad a Anderson-dijo la chica reprochándome con un toque de melancolía

-es muy diferente…tu si amas a Rashad-dije con una pizca de autoridad

-pues piénsalo de esta manera Kurt…yo…yo amo a Anthony de una manera…y de la misma forma amo a otra persona-dijo mercedes un poco cabizbaja

-¿a cual deseas mas a tu lado?-dije bastante curioso

-pues a la otra…pero esa otra me ah dañado muchas más veces de las que podrá hacer cualquier otro chico…pero sin duda le he perdonado una tras otra y es tan solo porque no me puedo resistir ni siquiera a su presencia…él es tan…es tan…Maldita sea no sé ni cómo explicarlo kurt-dijo ella mirándome fijamente

-no lo sé Mercy…solo intenta llevar algo con quien más lo desees…aunque no le despreciaría la oportunidad a Rashad…él es todo lo que puedes soñar…-dije sonando bastante triste

-pero no es lo que realmente quiero…cambiemos el tema Kurt…esto me está colocando un poco triste, así que debemos de hablar de otra cosa…

-pues como quieras preciosa

-kurt tengo curiosidad sobre algo que tiene que ver contigo…chico blanco… me interesaría saber…


	8. Chapter 8

-¿que hice esta vez hermosa?-dije sonriéndole

-¿Por qué tienes esas enormes ojeras?-dijo curiosa

-mmm salí ayer con los chicos y llegue a casa tardíamente-dije sonriendo

-¿qué significa tardíamente?–dijo mercedes enarcando una ceja

-3am-dije sonriéndole…por cierto desde hace un lapso nos encontrábamos sentados

-que tarde Kurt eres un chico malo un chico malo-dijo la chica depositando su mano en mi mejilla

-¿me hablas como si fuera un perro?-pregunte sonriendo

-quiero que te sientes, a la cuenta de tres da vueltas…ok no-dijo empezando a reír para luego agregar - ¿estabas muy entretenido?

-pues más o menos alguien capto mi atención-dije sonriéndole con dulzura

-¿un chico? ¿Cómo se llama?-pregunto ansiosa

-es chica y su nombre es Noelle-dije sonriendo…Mercedes desvió la mirada al instante…

-pues y ¿que viste en ella?-dijo un poco apenada

-no lo sé… tal vez su fragilidad…su voz…sus ojos vacios…toda ella me cautivaba-dije figurándome a Noelle en mi cabeza

-descríbemela-dijo mercedes sonriendo tristemente

-alta, contextura delgada, cabellos platinados, voz dulce y grabe… ojos azules…es toda una belleza-dije tratando de captar su mirada

-me lo imagino…espero que me la presentes algún día…-dijo ella mirando asía su bandeja

-no te emociones Mercedes no hay ninguna posibilidad que un chico como yo este con una chica como ella-dije sonando un poco melancólico

-no lo sé…el clon de Taylor Swift realmente puede poner los ojos en ti Kurt…eres dulce…cálido…comprensivo…eres todo lo que un chica puede desear-dijo la morena mirándome profundamente.

Sin duda mi sentido común repetía: acaso no te das cuenta que no está hablando de cualquiera…ella habla sobre sus propios anhelos... ¡HUMMEL ERES UN IDIOTA! Me dije

-gracias por los halagos preciosa…que haya llamado mi atención no quiere decir que desee que se fije en mi…menos tenerla como novia…-dije sonriéndole

QUE PEOR HUMMEL AHORA LA ILUCIONAS me repetí a mi mismo

-como sea kurt-dijo ella un poco desanimada.

-es una buena cantante…-dije mirándole a los ojos

-cambiemos de tema…¿Qué harás el fin de semana chico blanco? podríamos ir de compras…-dijo con dulzura

Hummel piensa…piensa…no quiero mentirle…se disgustara si le digo la verdad…no quiero perderla…no quiero perderla…

-Mercedes pues yo planeaba salir con Noelle…dije mirándola a los ojos fijamente

-ok ok entonces no tengo cupo en tu fin de semana…lo comprendo-dijo cortante mercedes

-piedad querida… no he dicho que no pueda ni quiera salir contigo…podría acompañarte de compras el domingo…podríamos dar una vuelta por el centro comercial...tomar unos helados…e ir a un parque…¿te parece hermosa?...no te enfades conmigo…sabes que te amo-dije rogándole con un arma letal llamada…CARA DE PERRITO

-¡eres un maldito Hummel!… sabes que no me puedo resistir a esa hermosa carita…me dan hasta ganas de besarte…-dijo riendo

-pues vamos chica de chocolate aquí están mis labios…espero saborear tu brillo labial…-dije sonriéndole

-me aras ruborizarme chico blanco-dijo riendo

-¿pues entonces lo dejamos así? ¿Saldremos el domingo?-pregunte tímidamente

-perfecto-dijo la chica sonriendo…A los minutos tocaron el timbre…Mercedes se despidió de mi con un beso en la comisura de mis labios…No pude concentrarme en ninguna de mis clases

Subsiguientes...eran demasiado aburridas… estaba inevitablemente hundido en la consistencia del brillo labial que aun preservaba mi piel.

Fin pov Kurt

Pov Mercedes

DIOS LO BESE... digámoslo de esa manera…no del todo pero… ¿valió algo lo que hice?...como sea me sentí como una niña todo el resto del día…nadie pudo sacarme la sonrisa del rostro…por mucho que fueran tediosas las clases…primero un bombón de chocolate me dedica una melosa canción para que le perdone…y luego una galletita de vainilla me hace ilusionarme…otra vez. Lo único que sé es que dormiré muy tranquila esta noche o eso creo…termino de la jornada escolar…me encuentro frente a mi bebe…mi preciado auto…subí y conduje rápido a casa…al llegar hay malas noticias…

-Mercedes bomboncito puedes sentarte con nosotros un momento, tu padre tiene que comunicarte algo-dijo mamá sonriendo

-bebe sabes que el consultorio jones va bien…pero eh estado pensando en reubicarme ¿me entiendes Mercedes?-dijo papá suavemente

-no del todo papá…tú podrías marcharte de Lima pero… ¿mamá puede quedarse conmigo aquí no es cierto?... -pregunte tímidamente… sentía las lagrimas humedecer y brotar desde mis ojos.

-hija nosotros pensamos que sería mejor mudarse de manera completa…no te aria feliz ¿comenzar todo de nuevo en otro lugar? Tendrías mas amigos…nuevos entornos…nuevas posibilidades bebe…lo hacemos por tu futuro-dijo papá sonriendo

-no es justo… ¿por qué no lo propusiste hace un par de años atrás?… ¿por qué no lo hiciste cuando era solo una niña pequeña?…es mi último año…el último papá…no vale la pena escapar aun…-dije cabizbaja

-aun sigues siendo una pequeña niña frente a mis ojos vida…ya no eres esa pequeña que corría por la casa con un vestidito amarillo de seda, mientras susurrabas melodías a las cosas simples de la vida…aunque estoy seguro que el candor de juventud se preserva aun en el brillo de tus ojos-pronuncio papá con los ojos empañados

-te amo –dije corriendo a abrazarle-pero no deseo irme aun…solo espera hasta el termino del año papá…te prometo que podríamos irnos para esa fecha…-agregue susurrándole al oído

-hija nuestras cosas allá ya están todas dispuestas para nuestra llegada-dijo papa sonriendo

-podría quedarme sola acá…-propuse suavemente

-bebe hemos estado hablando con una corredora de propiedades y evalúan muy bien nuestra casa…así que prontamente estará a la venta-dijo papá sonriendo

-pues ¿un departamento?-dije bastante confundida

-no estoy seguro…-dijo papá

-Hey señor jones su hija es responsable para tener su nidito sola…cuando valla a la universidad compartirá cuarto con otras chicas…déjala vivir sola…-dijo mamá abrazándome

-¿realmente crees que nuestra bebe está preparada para esto?-dijo papá bastante inseguro

-por supuesto Louis que nuestra pequeña Mercedes puede tener un poco de independencia…por lo menos lo que queda de año cariño…-dijo mamá sonriendo y guiñándome el ojo

-pues hija mañana veremos que podemos hacer con tu hospedaje…puedes ir a descansar-dijo papá sonriendo

-gracias-dije para despedirme de los dos con un fuerte abrazo.

Subí a mi cuarto rápidamente, tome mi pijama y mi reproductor de música, me di muchas vueltas en la cama, mis canciones no ayudaban demasiado… algunas trataban de amigos quienes se enamoran, mientras que otras hablaban de chicos arrepentidos de fallar…pensé mucho tiempo sobre la propuesta de Anthony… y en la insinuación de Kurt y creo que…creo que…

_**Hi aquí nuevo cap si les gusta porfiss comenten -nath**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Ame como quedo este cap...**_

creo que… debo darle una oportunidad a Anthony…esta será la primera vez…esta será la primera y la ultima…lo prometo…acomode la cabeza en mi almohadón y maldita sea cada vez que cierro los ojos aparece la imagen de los de Hummel en mi cabeza…Dios terminare loca…preferí dejar de pensar…coloque mi mente en blanco…me entregue a Morfeo.

Pov Kurt

Estaba tan frustrado… manejaba camino al taller…las clases habían terminado hace un rato… no podía quitar de mi mente a Mercedes… no me sentía orgulloso de lo que quería hacer… por mi me dirigiría en estos momentos hacia su puerta… la afrontaría…le diría todo lo que tengo guardado dentro… le besaría…pero no puedo hacerlo…simplemente no puedo… guarde el auto en el taller de papá…camine hacia casa… no me importaba… tarareaba mentalmente una canción de Secondhand Serenade… me sentía aun mas melancólico… esta decía en el coro ¨So please let me be free from you, please let me be free i can face the truth¨, su nombre era pretend…no lo sé, me recordaba a Mercedes… es realmente hermosa…sin duda creo que cuando miro sus hermosos ojos marrones puedo verla a ella tal como es, puedo ver mas allá de su piel…mas allá de lo superficial…mas allá de lo que ya conozco de ella… también aprendo mas de mi mismo…veo lo vulnerable que soy ante la belleza…ya no soy quien aparenta… quien pretende ser alguien mas…ella sonríe y me ciega con todos los colores que produce su sonrisa…que prolonga su suave y tersa piel…yo no pudiese alejarme de ella aunque lo desease…aunque lo necesitase…ella es una droga... sus manos al tocar tu piel te produce alucinaciones…te produce sentimientos antes no reconocibles…sientes hasta el último poro de tu piel respirando…no podría estar alejado…no podría… llegue a casa y subí rápidamente las escaleras camino a mi cuarto…me senté frente al escritorio saque una hoja y comencé a resumir mis sentimientos…años de caligrafía servirían para algo…no descubriría el autor a simple vista…tras terminar el borrador me decidí por escribir lo siguiente:

Hola cariño:

Sé que no posees idea sobre mi identidad, de cualquier manera quisiera que supieras lo siguiente:

-me gustaría que me permitieras decirte lo mucho que significas para mi…sabes arrancarme una sonrisa del rostro sin siquiera intentarlo…eres la única persona que me agrada ver cuando estoy triste… tu sonrisa repara corazones rotos.

-me gustaría que me permitieras besarte por la noche, arroparte y cantarte una canción de cuna…no me molestaría que tan solo me dieras el consentimiento de soñarlo.

-disfrutaría plenamente quedarme a tu lado...tan solo un lapso…cerca de tu merced cualquiera se siente completo…feliz…entregas la posibilidad a mis días de soñar y creer… a tu lado todo se siente distinto…no me siento perdido…

-tal vez si vieras mi rostro despertarías…verías por primera vez el reflejo de todo el amor que llevo dentro… que solo guardo…que desearía entregarte …me siento tan estúpido en estos momentos por no hacer esto personalmente…tan solo me pregunto si me permitirías estrecharte entre mis brazos…

-eh quedado mil veces cegado por tu mirada…dame la posibilidad de ser conducido de tu mano por la vida… se que me guiarías por los senderos correctos…nunca fallas…contigo los colores aparecen…eres un prisma…me haces sentir vivo…

-si sonríes al leer lo antes escrito me daré por satisfecho…gracias por alimentar cada día de mi vida con esa hermosa sonrisa…nunca defraudes mis esperanzas estando triste…mereces toda la felicidad que el mundo pueda darte…espero que tu luz nunca se opaque.

Gracias por todo

Te Amo.

Derrame una lagrima al terminar…realmente me sentía estúpido…lo que sentía dolía dentro… quemaba…sangraba… la necesitaba entre mis brazos…la necesitaba en estos momentos mas que nunca…perdía fuerzas…mi teléfono sonó… tuve una luz de esperanzas… era Noelle.

-Ho-Ho-Hola-dije tartamudeando me sentía tan débil

-Hola Kurt como nunca llamaste decidí hacerlo…¿Cómo te encuentras? Te oyes deprimido ¿ocurrió algo?-pregunto sonando preocupada.

-no es el momento más oportuno para hablar Noelle…me siento cansado…es tardísimo…creo que debo dormir…te llamo mañana lo prometo…-dije suavemente

-Bueno Kurt esperare tu llamada…adiós-dijo dulcemente

-adiós-dije para cortar la llamada

Me estire en mi lecho…comencé a llorar como un niño pequeño…todo se volvió borroso…logre quedarme dormido…A la mañana siguiente me levante rápido como si la noche anterior nada hubiese pasado…respire profundo…me di una ducha…el agua limpio el cansancio…me coloque uno de mis cuantos hoodies y unos pantalones apretados como los que suelo usar siempre… Salí del baño…mi cabello ya estaba seco…estaba descuidado…me gustaba verlo así…sonreí al ver la nota…la doble y la introduje en un sobre… la firme con un simple ¨PARA MI AMADA MERCEDES¨…baje las escaleras con la carta entre mis manos y la mochila a medio cerrar…Hudson esperaba con un plato de cereal en la mano…aun quedaba tiempo para desayunar, si es que se le puede decir desayunar a engullir un tazón de cereal en unos 5 minutos…subimos a mi camioneta… papá la había traido de vuelta… llegamos rápidamente a la escuela…me dirigi rápidamente al casillero de Mercedes…Aun preservaba la esperanza al no ver su coche estacionado…deposite la carta dentro…deambule por el pasillo como si nada.

Fin Pov Kurt

Pov Mercedes

Me costó un poco levantarme... me dirigí a la ducha y tras darme un relajante baño me vestí con mi atuendo previamente escogido…me subí a mi bebe y conduje hacia la escuela…sonreí al ver la camioneta de Kurt aparcada… me dirigí hacia mi casillero por si esperaba por mi…no lo encontré cerca…abrí mi casillero y encontré un perfumado sobre que llevaba como titulo ¨PARA MI AMADA MERCEDES¨ me sonroje al verla…nunca había recibido una carta de un admirador secreto… la abrí cuidadosamente y leí su contenido…no sabía su procedencia… sonreí y derrame unas cuantas lagrimas…sentí las manos de alguien rodeando mi cintura…

-hey mi niña pequeña-dijo Kurt besando mi mejilla

-hola kurt-dije mientras me sonrosaba

-¿Cómo estas preciosa? ¿Por qué tan feliz?-dijo el chico sonriendo

-tengo un admirador secreto…fue precioso lo que escribió…me gustaría saber quién es… quiero darle un abrazo….-dije dándome vuelta hacia él para mirarle a los ojos

-podrías darme unos cuantos a mi-dijo el chico sonriendo

-lo tendré en mente…-dije riendo

-no seas mala…piedad…piedad-dijo el chico suplicando

-Kurt le daré otra oportunidad a Anthony-dije seriamente…el chico cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes…

-Mercedes, te advierto que si ese tipo vuelve a hacerte algo malo le rompo la cara a golpes…no te quiero ver llorando por su culpa…Mercedes sabes cuánto te amo…por favor termina todo si es que te hace daño…por favor-dijo el chico suplicando

-Kurt-dije mientras tomaba su mano-no dejare que me haga daño, si me vuelve a fallar te prometo que lo dejare…

El chico se acerco a mi cuerpo rápidamente y me estrecho fuertemente entre sus brazos…Para decirme…

_**Si les gusta porfissss dejar comentarioo**_


End file.
